<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everyone Has A Soulmate by Bone_Zone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495758">Everyone Has A Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone'>Bone_Zone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has a soulmate, even superhero's. Lucky for them, you just happen to be that very person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everyone Has A Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requests's are welcome, will be putting a list below of some Soulmate things I like but you're welcome to send your own in.</p><p>Just comment on which you'd like to see with whatever character....I just really wanna write some DC things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b> <em>Tattoos or Marks:</em> </b> <b></b></p><ul>
<li>Red tallies appear for every person you’ve loved, black for every person you’ve loved that has died, and a white tally for when you meet your soulmate</li>
<li>A mark that matches, sometimes like a puzzle piece to someone else, and grows hotter the closer they are to you</li>
<li>You have a tattoo of what your soulmate is most passionate about</li>
<li>You have a tattoo of the first words they say to you.</li>
<li>Changing tattoo that tells you the coordinates of where your soulmate is.</li>
<li>Tree tattoo that changes with the seasons, but blooms pink in spring instead of white if you met your soulmate.</li>
<li>Identical tattoos or birthmarks.</li>
<li>Tattoos that change color depending on what your soulmate is feeling.</li>
<li>Marks on your soulmate appear on your own body</li>
<li>your soulmate’s initials are imprinted in your skin of your hand at birth and the letters burn more intensely as the day you meet them grows closer</li>
</ul><p>
  <b> <em>Time &amp; Age</em> </b>
</p><ul>
<li>Watch countdown to when you’ll meet your soulmate.</li>
<li>Reverse countdown, your clock counts up and freezes when you meet.</li>
<li>You have a clock on your body that tells you what time it is where your soulmate is, it changes color when they get closer to you.</li>
<li>Your soulmate clock is actually telling you what time it is where your soulmate is currently at (could include AM/PM/time zones or not, for example 3:46:31 MDT)<br/><br/><br/>
</li>
<li>There’s a measurement for how far/close your soulmate is.</li>
</ul><p>
  <b> <em>Body or Hair</em> </b>
</p><ul>
<li>Your chest glows when you look them in the eyes</li>
<li>You have your soulmate’s hair color on a stripe at your wrist, when they dye or chance their hair color the stripe changes.</li>
<li>You and your soulmate share all physical senses (I.E pain, heat, pleasure, etc…).</li>
<li>you get a temporary imprint of color wherever your soulmate touches you.</li>
</ul><p>
  <b> <em>Other</em> </b>
</p><ul>
<li>Red sting to connect soulmates</li>
<li>Everyone is given a journal that they can use to write to their soulmate</li>
<li>You dream your soulmate, but very basically (such as their silhouette or the view of their back) </li>
<li>Telepathy soulmates.</li>
<li>When your soulmate eats something you crave what they’re eating</li>
<li>When your soulmate cries you cry</li>
<li>When you kiss your soulmate for the first time your entire body glows.</li>
<li>the voice you hear your thoughts in is your soulmate’s but you don’t know who they are until you hear them speak for the first time.</li>
<li>you’ve been sketching your soulmate’s face since you were old enough to pick up a pencil, the drawings become more realistic through the years as the day you meet comes near.</li>
<li>you meet your soulmate in dreams every night, but forget everything when you wake up until you meet them.</li>
<li>you are born knowing your soulmate’s future biggest secret.</li>

</ul>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>